


The Way He Looks - After

by Loui2517



Series: The Way He Looks [2]
Category: Eu não quero voltar sozinho | I Don't Want to Go Back Alone (2010), Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loui2517/pseuds/Loui2517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Leo and Gabriel made it beyond that bedroom kiss... How I imagine it could have turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Circle - End of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the style of a very simple screenplay. It could be fleshed out more but I've chosen to stick with dialogue as opposed to backdrop and actions. 
> 
> Each chapter will be a scene. Therefore each chapter is rather short.

EXT: SWIMMING POOL

GIOVANA: I can’t believe it’s the last day of summer already. I need another week off.  
LEONARDO: Me too. My laziness level is definitely close to a 10. What about you Gi?  
GIA: The same and I’ve got nothing ready. Do you know if Gabriel is back already? It’s been weird hanging out without him.   
LEO: He called last night. He’s getting the train later.   
GIA: Why the train?  
LEO: His dad wants to stay on in Itipira.   
GIA: I still can’t believe he stopped you from going.   
LEO: Gi, he didn’t stop me from going! I didn’t want to go.  
GIA: Yeah because he’s a narrow minded pig.  
LEO: Gia! That’s Gabriel’s father. Be respectful.  
GIA: The way he respects you!  
LEO: He’s trying, ok!  
GIA: Trying what? He shouldn’t have to try at anything. So what you’re blind.   
LEO: We’ve spoken about this before. He’s worried for Gabriel having to take care of me.  
GIA: Gabriel hardly has to ‘take care of you’. In fact you’re more independent since you met him!   
LEO: It’s funny.  
GIA: What’s funny?  
LEO: My parents actually worry about me less when I’m with Gabriel. Maybe he is my minder!  
GIA: Get real Leonardo!


	2. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has missed Leo and wants some company

EXT: THE STREET

GABRIEL: Leo, Gi; wait for me  
GIA: Oh hey Gabriel  
GABRIEL: Hi, did you have a good holiday?  
GIA: I don’t know. We just stayed here; the usual, swimming.   
GABRIEL: Just you and Leo?  
GIA: Yeah, unfortunately.  
LEO: Hey! 

EXT: SCHOOL BUILDING

GIA: I suppose we better go in.  
GABRIEL: Can we catch you up? I want to chat with Leo for a second.  
GIA: Ok, sure, see you in there.  
GABRIEL: How was your summer?  
LEO: Ok I suppose; nothing exciting.  
GABRIEL: I missed you.  
THEY KISS SOFTLY  
LEO: Me too. So what did you want to ask me?  
GABRIEL: Oh yeah, like I said on the phone, my dad’s not here and I have the house to myself and I was wondering… about dinner. I could cook.  
LEO: You’re going to cook?  
GABRIEL: Well reheat food my dad made for me. He made me up a couple of plates to tide me over till he gets back and we’ve got some catching up to do.   
LEO: Ok, I better call my mom and let her know. You know how she worries.


	3. Home Alone and In the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking advantage of being home alone, they take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenes are always difficult to write. 
> 
> I'm hardly an expert at gay sex. 
> 
> Any comments that I receive for this I will read through my fingers in fear. :)

INT: GABRIEL’S BEDROOM

GABRIEL: God I’m so full! That meal was so filling.  
LEO: And half of mine!  
GABRIEL: I’m a growing boy and so are you. Didn’t you like it?  
LEO: It was nice. I’m just not very hungry.   
GABRIEL: What’s wrong? Come, let’s sit on the bed. I need to rest.   
LEO: What’s all this stuff?  
GABRIEL: Sorry, I haven’t unpacked yet. Wait, I’ll move them. Ok, now you can sit. So what’s up?  
LEO: I don’t know. I haven’t been sleeping very well these last few nights.  
GABRIEL: Me neither. I’ve missed you so much. I wish you would have come with us.  
LEO: With your father disapproving of me? Having to spend every day with him?  
GABRIEL: He’ll come round. We talked about us actually.  
LEO: What did you say?  
GABRIEL: Just the truth; that we love spending time together, that I love you.   
LEO: Gabriel  
GABRIEL: We are alone, after 6 weeks apart and the last thing I want to do is argue.   
LEO: What’s the first thing you want to do?  
GABRIEL: I think you know.

THEY KISS   
TENSION BUILDS AS GABRIEL REACHES FOR LEO’S BELT

LEO: Gabriel?  
GABRIEL: Lay back; enjoy

GABRIEL UNDOES LEOS BELT AND PULLS DOWN THE ZIPPER. FREEING LEO, HE BRINGS HIM INTO HIS MOUTH; SUCKING SLOWLY AT FIRST AND THEN QUICKER TO LEOS CLIMAX

LEO: Oh god Gabriel; that was incredible  
GABRIEL: You look so hot. Leo, I need to…

LEOS HAND FUMBLES TOWARDS GABRIEL

LEO: Let me  
GABRIEL: No. I want to be inside you. Can we try?  
LEO: I don’t know. We’ve never.  
GABRIEL: I know but please Leo. Let’s try.   
LEO: I don’t know what to do.   
GABRIEL: I’ve got some lube. 

GABRIEL CLIMBS OFF THE BED TO FUMBLE THROUGH HIS DISCARDED BAG. LEO STARTS TO SIT UP ON THE BED.

GABRIEL: My brother gave it to me. He says it helps. He’s been so supportive.   
LEO: What?  
GABRIEL: We need to grease everything up. I don’t want to hurt you.   
LEO: Ok.  
GABRIEL: Lay back down

GABRIEL UNDOES HIS PANTS AND PULLS THEM TO THE FLOOR. HE PULLS HIS SHIRT OVER HIS HEAD AND DROPS IT ON THE CARPET.

GABRIEL: Let me help you with your clothes

LEO LETS GABRIEL PULL OFF HIS PANTS AND SITS UP JUST ENOUGH TO HAVE HIS SHIRT REMOVED BEFORE LAYING BACK DOWN

GABRIEL: Ok, I’m here.

GABRIEL REACHES OUT TO LINK THE FINGERS OF ONE HAND TOGETHER WITH LEO’S WHILST FLIPPING THE LUBE OPEN WITH THE OTHER

GABRIEL: I’m going to spread some lube in your ass. Relax.

GABRIEL SLOWLY WORKS THE LUBE INTO LEOS ASS 

GABRIEL: Wow! It’s tight. How does it feel? Leo?  
LEO: Fine. Good. Strange.  
GABRIEL: I’m going to add a second finger. 

LEO GRUNTS

GABRIEL: Oh Leo. I can’t hang on any longer.  
LEO: It’s ok.

GABRIEL RUBS LUBE ONTO HIS PENIS AND LINES HIMSELF UP

GABRIEL: Ready?

LEO NODS AND GABRIEL PUSHES INSIDE


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo shares with Gi about the night before and the boys make plans for the night

INT: SCHOOL CANTEEN

GIA: I can’t believe my mom wouldn’t let me buy them. They are so pretty. What do you think Leo?  
LEO: Sorry, what?  
GIA: The shoes; the ones for the prom that I described to you.   
LEO: Sorry?  
GIA: The blue heels to match my dress for that small, insignificant dance that we’re going to. It’s only the biggest night of our teenage lives but no big deal clearly.   
LEO: Sorry Gi, I’ve got things on my mind.  
GIA: Like what? Are you and Gabriel ok?  
LEO: Sure, we’re fine; in fact, more than fine.  
GIA: Ok, tell me.   
LEO: Oh Gi, Gabriel and I; we did it  
GIA: What?  
LEO: Come on Gi. You know; we had sex  
GIA: Oh my god Leo! Seriously?  
LEO: Of course seriously. He’s not around is he?  
GIA SCANS THE ROOM  
GIA: No you’re safe. So, what was it like?  
LEO: Amazing! Painful!  
GIA: But you’re ok?  
LEO: Yeah, just a bit sore. I can’t believe I’m talking to you about this.  
GIA: Come on! I’m your best friend. So are you going to do it again?

GABRIEL’S HAND STROKES OVER LEOS SHOULDERS. GABRIEL PUTS HIS TRAY ON THE TABLE NEXT TO LEO AND SITS DOWN

GABRIEL: Hey guys. What’s going on?  
GIA: Nothing; just eating lunch.  
GABRIEL MOTIONS TO AN OPEN MAGAZINE ON THE TABLE  
GABRIEL: What’s that?  
LEO: What?  
GABRIEL: There’s a magazine on the table; anything interesting?  
GIA: Just shoes I have to have  
GABRIEL: You have to have?  
GIA: Well my mother doesn’t see it that way but my outfit won’t be complete without them  
GABRIEL: Outfit for what?  
GIA: The prom. Are you not going?  
GABRIEL: I don’t know. Are we going Leo?  
LEO: I don’t know. I don’t have a ticket.  
GIA: You numbskulls. Get yourselves tickets. You have to go to prom. I have homework to do. Bye boys.  
GABRIEL/LEO: Bye Gi  
GABRIEL: Hey  
LEO: Hey, how are you?  
GABRIEL: I’m fine. What about you? Are you ok? Have you got any pain?  
LEO: A little. It’s fine.  
GABRIEL: I’m sorry.  
LEO: It’s ok. I liked it and It’s something to remember you by.   
GABRIEL: Remember me by? I’ll show you again tonight if you like or you can show me?   
LEO: Is your dad still not back?  
GABRIEL: Nope, I’ve got the house to myself for the rest of the week.


	5. Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's dad comes home earlier than planned and spoils their fun. 
> 
> Gabriel's dad expresses his fears firsthand.

INT: GABRIEL’S BEDROOM

GABRIEL AND LEO ARE LAID ON THE BED. THEY ARE HOLDING EACH OTHER AND STROKING EACH OTHERS HAIR AND FACES

GABRIEL: You’re so beautiful. The last six weeks killed me.   
LEO: I really missed you too. Last night was amazing.  
GABRIEL: Were you scared?  
LEO: Honestly, yes. I did not see the night ending like that.   
GABRIEL: So I surprised you?  
LEO: Definitely! I had no idea you even knew what to do. Have you done it before?  
GABRIEL: No, never. Remember how freaked out I was when we first kissed.   
LEO: And last night you were so collected.   
GABRIEL: I had to be or it wouldn’t have happened. My brother was explicit about that.   
LEO: Your brother? Is he gay?  
GABRIEL: No but he knows about you and I asked him about sex and he was really great with advice.  
LEO: Well now I can be red faced when I meet him.  
GABRIEL: Sorry. Does Gi know about last night?  
LEO NODS SLOWLY  
GABRIEL: That explains the silence when I joined you both at lunch. Great!  
LEO: Sorry.   
GABRIEL: Anyway, where were we?

GABRIEL LEANS IN TO KISS LEO

LEO KISSES BACK. THE KISS QUICKLY ESCALATES AS BOTH REACH OUT FOR EACH OTHERS SHIRTS. LEO RIDES GABRIEL’S SHIRT UP JUST AS THE DOOR OPENS LETTING IN LIGHT FROM OUTSIDE. 

THE TWO BREAK APART AND SIT UP ON THE BED.

GABRIEL’S DAD: Gabriel?  
GABRIEL: Dad! I didn’t realize you were home.  
G. DAD: I came home early. I have to get back to work in the morning. Leo, I think you better go home.  
LEO: Yes, of course

LEO STANDS UP FROM THE BED

LEO: Goodnight. Bye Gabriel.  
GABRIEL: I’ll walk you out. 

LEO HOLDS ONTO GABRIEL’S BICEP AND THEY EXIT THE ROOM LEAVING GABRIEL’S DAD STANDING IN THE ROOM.

GABRIEL: Sorry, I didn’t think he was coming back today.  
LEO: It’s ok. I should go home anyway.   
GABRIEL: Alright. Well goodnight. I love you.  
LEO: Love you too. Night.

THEY PECK ON THE LIPS AND LEO EXITS THE HOUSE

GABRIEL’S DAD APPEARS FROM BEHIND

G. DAD: Are you sure you don’t need to walk him home too?  
GABRIEL: No dad. He’s capable of walking home by himself.   
G. DAD: Well at least that’s something I suppose.  
GABRIEL: What’s that supposed to mean?  
G. DAD: You know my thoughts on this already Gabriel  
GABRIEL: You’re wrong dad  
G. DAD: You just lead him to the door  
GABRIEL: I walked him out. Any civilized person does that for their house guests.   
G. DAD: And what about down the street? Or just to sit down?   
GABRIEL: Dad, he’s blind.  
G. DAD: That’s exactly my point. Ten years from now or fifty; you’ll still be helping him  
GABRIEL: I don’t mind dad. I’m happy and you should be happy for me.   
G. DAD: Gabriel  
GABRIEL: Dad  
G. DAD: Go to bed


	6. His Father's Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel can't escape his father's wishes

INT: GABRIEL'S KITCHEN

GABRIEL'S DAD IS LAYING THE TABLE  
GABRIEL WALKS BY THE DOOR

GABRIEL'S DAD: Gabriel, breakfast is on the table.  
GABRIEL: I'm not hungry.   
G. DAD: Gabriel  
GABRIEL: I'm going to school

G. DAD APPEARS IN THE HALLWAY

G. DAD: Your mother would not want you going to school on an empty stomach  
GABRIEL: Playing the mom card. Fine. I'll put some in my bag.

GABRIEL HEADS INTO THE KITCHEN  
G. DAD FOLLOWS GABRIEL   
GABRIEL GOES TO TAKE FRUIT FROM THE TABLE

G. DAD: Sit down Gabriel  
GABRIEL: I need to get to school dad  
G. DAD: Just five minutes. I want to talk to you.  
GABRIEL: Again?   
G. DAD: Yes, again. Sit down.

GABRIEL SIGHS AND SITS  
G. DAD SITS ACROSS FROM GABRIEL

G. DAD: When did you get like this? You've never been a moody kid.  
GABRIEL: I'm not but this... Dad?  
G. DAD: Leo  
GABRIEL: Is a great guy  
G. DAD: I don't doubt that  
GABRIEL: why isn't that enough? An amazing guy loves me and wants me.  
G. DAD: you can find someone more suitable  
GABRIEL: you didn't just say that!   
G. DAD: you're so handsome my boy. You could have your pick of guys.   
GABRIEL: Right and I pick him. I've picked him. You're too late.   
G. DAD: Look Gabriel, he's a sweet kid and it might take some time but  
GABRIEL: I can't believe it. You're telling me to ditch him!  
G. DAD: It's for the best. In the long run you'll see. You'll thank me.  
GABRIEL: Thank you? Pah! I'll hate you. He'll hate me.   
G. DAD: He'll understand and you won't hate me forever. 

TEARS SLIP FROM GABRIEL'S EYES

GABRIEL: Do my feelings mean nothing to you? How can you say these things? Ask this of me! 

G. DAD STARES AHEAD WITH AN UNWAVERING EXPRESSION   
GABRIEL RUBS HIS FACE HARSHLY 

GABRIEL: I can't be here

GABRIEL STANDS, THROWS HIS BAG OVER HIS SHOULDER AND WALKS OUT


	7. The Heroes Die in This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo overhears Gabriel's doubts

EXT. SCHOOL COURTYARD

GABRIEL AND GIOVANA SIT SIDE BY SIDE ON A BENCH 

GABRIEL: I can't even look at Leo. All I can think of is what my dad said. I feel like I'm betraying him and I haven't even done anything but it's what I didn't say.

GIOVANA: What do you mean?

GABRIEL: I should have told him that I wouldn't

LEONARDO APPEARS NEARBY. GIOVANA and GABRIEL DON'T NOTICE.

GI: What?

GABRIEL: Finish things with Leo

LEO LOOKS HURT

GI: Are you thinking about it?

GABRIEL: It's my dad Gi! 

GI PUTS HER ARM AROUND GABRIEL 

LEO BOWS HIS HEAD AND WALKS AWAY


	8. Where's Leo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo skips school

INT. CLASSROOM

GABRIEL AND GIOVANA ARE SAT AT THEIR DESKS   
LEONARDO'S SEAT IS EMPTY 

WILLIAM (TO GIOVANA): Where's Leo?

GIOVANA: I don't know. Gabriel?

GABRIEL SHRUGS HIS SHOULDERS AND LOOKS PUZZLED 

GABRIEL: I haven't seen him since this morning.

TEACHER: Is there a problem?

GI: Leo was here this morning.

TEACHER: Yes. His mother came to collect him. He wasn't feeling very well. 

FABIO: He didn't tell you Gabriel? Trouble in Paradise?

GI (SEEING GABRIEL'S PAINED EXPRESSiON): Shut up Fabio!

FABIO: What? Clearly there's something going on.

GI: What if there is? Leave them alone. 

TEACHER: Both of you. Quiet now. Finish your work.


	9. Hiding Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's motivations become clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've put a few scenes together this time since they all happen in the same location

INT. LEONARDO'S BEDROOM

LEO IS LYING ON HIS BED  
LEO'S MOTHER STANDS BESIDE HIM 

LEO'S MOTHER: You don't feel hot. Here's a thermometer.

SHE PUTS THE THERMOMETER UNDER HIS ARM

LEO: I'm not hot. It's not that.

LEO SWATS THE THERMOMETER AWAY 

L. MOTHER: Then what is it son? Why are you not at school?

LEO: It just hurts

L. MOTHER: What hurts?

LEO: I don't know mom. Everything. I just can't function. I want to rest mom. I'm sorry.

L. MOTHER: Oh, all right Leo. I'll go.

LEO: Mom? If anyone calls for me, don't let them come up. 

L. MOTHER: What are you talking about?

LEO: Gabriel... Giovana, anyone ok?

L. MOTHER: Ok

INT. THE KITCHEN OF LEO'S HOUSE

LEO'S MOTHER AND FATHER ARE SAT AT THE TABLE

LEO'S MOTHER LOOKS STRESSED 

L. MOTHER: I've never seen him like this. He hates to be off school. I don't know how to help him.

L. FATHER: Try to calm down. We can fix this. What did he say?

L. MOTHER: Nothing other than everything hurts.

L. FATHER: Everything hurts?

THEY HEAR KNOCKING AT THE OUTSIDE GATE

THEY RISE AND GO TO THE FRONT DOOR TO OPEN IT

GABRIEL IS STOOD OUTSIDE THE GATE

GABRIEL: I came straight after school. I'm Gabriel. 

L. FATHER: We've heard lots of great things about you. Here, come on in. Leo isn't feeling very well. I'm sure he'd appreciate the visit.

LEO'S FATHER GOES DOWN THE STEPS TO OPEN THE GATE   
LEO'S MOTHER SUDDENLY STOPS HIM

L. MOTHER: No, sorry, you can't see him. At least not right now.

LEO'S FATHER LOOKS SURPRISED AND STOPS

GABRIEL: Can I ask why? I'm sorry but if he's sick I'd like to be there. I - I care about your son very much. 

L. MOTHER: He's not sick and he doesn't want visitors, sorry. 

GABRIEL: He said that? He doesn't want to see me?

GABRIEL LOOKS FORLORN 

L. MOTHER: I'm really sorry. You know what teenagers are like. You're one too. Give him some time. 

GABRIEL SIGHS DEEPLY 

GABRIEL: Ok then. Tell him I said hi. 

L. MOTHER: Alright, bye

INT. LEO'S KITCHEN

L. FATHER: Laura, what was that all about? Leo adores Gabriel. 

L. MOTHER: I don't know but if you saw how upset Leo looked at the thought of seeing him you'd have done the same thing. 

L. FATHER: What?

L. MOTHER: Just now, when I was upstairs with him, he specifically asked me not to let them see him.

L. FATHER: Them?

L. MOTHER: Gabriel and Giovana

L. FATHER: I'm going to talk to him.

INT. LEO'S BEDROOM 

LEO IS STILL IN BED 

L. FATHER: Are you going to lie there all evening? Leo?

LEO SIGHS DEEPLY 

L. FATHER: What's with all the drama? Your friend gave us the same sound.

LEO TURNS TO FACE HIS FATHER 

LEO: What friend? Where? 

L. FATHER: Gabriel

LEO: Gabriel? He's not here, is he?

L. FATHER: He was here. Your mother sent him away. 

LEO: Good

L. FATHER: Good? Leo, in all these years you've never turned friends away and I use the word friend here very loosely because I'm sure Gabriel is more than that.

LEO: Dad

L. FATHER: No Leo. You made your mother do something terrible. She sent him away and he's very upset. You need to make this right. 

LEO: Dad, I can't

L. FATHER: What do you mean, you can't?

LEO: I overheard Gabriel and Giovana talking at lunch today. He's thinking about breaking up with me.

L. FATHER: He just told us he cares about you. He came straight round from school to see you.

LEO: Probably to break up with me

L. FATHER: Is this why you're hiding in here?

LEO: I don't want to hear him say that

L. FATHER: You don't know what he's going to say.

LEO: He mentioned his father to Gi. I know he doesn't like me.

L. FATHER: How do you know that?

LEO: He's already made it clear that me being blind is a problem for him. 

L. FATHER: A problem?

LEO: Dad, Gabriel can see and I can't.

L. FATHER: There's nothing wrong with that

LEO: His father thinks there is. He thinks I'm holding him back. Like Gabriel can do better than me.

L. FATHER: Better than you? No way! 

LEO: Thanks Dad but his dad told me to leave last night so I guess that's it. 

L. FATHER: Like hell it is! I'm going round there. Talk some sense into this guy. Where do they live?

LEO: No dad, don't. 

L. FATHER: Why not, this thing needs resolving. 

LEO: You might make it worse. He's only got his dad. His brother lives away. His mother died. 

L. FATHER: I'm sorry Leo, I had no idea

LEO: His dad is all he's got. I don't want to be the one to make him lose that. 

L. FATHER: Oh Leo, my lion, so compassionate. So is this your plan? Hide away forever so you never have to face this? You know you will. You can't hide forever.


	10. When the going gets tough..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo ends things with Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, technically two scenes but they take place in the same location

INT. CLASSROOM

STUDENTS ARE TALKING AMONGST THEMSELVES AS THEY PREPARE FOR CLASS 

GIOVANA: Where is Leo?

GABRIEL: No idea. I went to his house after school yesterday but his mom told me he didn't want to see me. Cheers Leo.

GI: What is up with that boy?

GABRIEL: Wish I knew. My dad is still on my case. I could really do with his support. I'm fighting to keep a relationship that I don't even have at the moment. 

GI: Well you did say that you felt off with him yesterday. Leo is very perceptive. Maybe he's picking up on that. 

GABRIEL: It's so hard. Whatever happened to those carefree days.

GI: You fell in love. 

GABRIEL: Why didn't anyone warn us about this?

GI: You still would have done it. It's inevitable.

LEO APPEARS AT THE DOOR

TEACHER: Leonardo, running late?

LEO: Sorry, I - I slept in

TEACHER: Right. Well go and sit down. We're about to start. Are you feeling better?

LEO [Looking puzzled]: Sorry?

TEACHER: You went home early yesterday?

LEO: Oh yeah, sure.

TEACHER: Ok class, take your seats and open your books to chapter 4

...

TEACHER: Ok class. That's all for today. Pack your things away and go for morning break.

GABRIEL LEANS FORWARD

GABRIEL: Leo, I need to talk to you outside

LEO [protesting]: Gabriel

GABRIEL: 5 minutes, that's all

EXT. IN A SECLUDED CORNER OF THE SCHOOL

GABRIEL AND LEO ARE ALONE STANDING FACE TO FACE

GABRIEL: So I went to your house after school yesterday.

LEO: My dad told me

GABRIEL: Apparently you didn't want to see me

LEO: I wasn't feeling very well

GABRIEL: You're lying to me now! Leo, your mom told me you weren't sick. Maybe you two should confirm your stories next time. 

GABRIEL TURNS TO LEAVE

LEO: Gabriel. Ok, I'm not sick, I wasn't sick.

GABRIEL: Then what is this all about? You really hurt me yesterday. I thought our relationship was getting deeper. You spent the night and we... I really love you Leo.

LEO: And your dad? I heard you talking about him yesterday.

GABRIEL: When?

LEO: At lunch, when you were talking to Gi.

GABRIEL: I had no idea you were listening.

LEO: You only get one dad Gabriel. 

GABRIEL: Unfortunately mine's an ignorant ass.

LEO: Gabriel! He's still your father. 

GABRIEL: He doesn't want me to date you.

LEO: Maybe he's right.

GABRIEL: Leo, no

LEO: I've been afraid that your dad would get you to break up with me and, instead, I'm breaking up with you

GABRIEL: Leo, don't

LEO: I suffered with frustration. I couldn't do what others could but then one day I decided I wasn't going to let it bother me. You don't need me hanging round your neck like a weight. 

GABRIEL: You're not. You're not a burden. I'm used to you already. I've adapted.

LEO: Who knows who you might meet. You should be free to do that. 

GABRIEL: You sound like my dad.

LEO: Maybe you should try listening to him. 

GABRIEL: Oh Leo, is this what you really want?

LEO [sighing]: Yes

GABRIEL: Fine. We're through. Bye.


	11. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets a chance to escape, at least for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, two scenes together

INT. LEO'S BEDROOM. 

LEO IS SAT ON HIS BED. HE LOOKS SAD.

HIS PHONE RINGS. THE RINGTONE SEEMS UNFAMILIAR TO HIM. HE ANSWERS THE PHONE.

LEO: Hello

FEMALE VOICE: Hello, I'm calling from the foreign exchange agency. Leonardo?

LEO: Yes, that's me. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. My parents didn't want me to go and then I met someone...

F.V: Oh, that's ok. Actually, I just got a phone call from a contact who has a place for a camp in America. It's not an exchange but they've got an available spot for half term. It would be for the two week holidays in October. Would you be interested in that? 

LEO: How much does it cost?

F.V: Actually the costs are covered. It's a charity for the blind. 

LEO: So everyone will be blind?

F.V: I guess so. What do you think?

LEO: I'll ask my parents.

INT. LEO'S KITCHEN 

LEO IS SAT WITH HIS PARENTS. THEY ARE EATING DINNER 

LEO'S FATHER: How was school today?

LEO: Ok. 

L. FATHER: Anything happen?

LEO: Not really. Oh, I got a call from that exchange agency.

LEO'S MOTHER: Oh, I thought you'd gotten over that idea.

LEO: I had but then she called about a holiday camp. It's just for two weeks. There's no exchange. 

L. MOTHER: Where is it?

LEO: America

L. MOTHER: And who pays for it? 

LEO: Nobody. It's free. Well they pay. It's a charity thing. For the blind. 

L. MOTHER: Oh good, so they'll know how to take care of you

LEO WINCES

L. FATHER: He doesn't need taking care of Laura.

L. MOTHER: Sorry Leo but It just puts my mind at rest. 

LEO: It's ok. 

L. FATHER: Have you told Gabriel about your plans? What does he think? 

LEO: He doesn't know. I don't suppose he would care now anyway. 

L. FATHER: Leo? What does that mean? Leo?

LEO: I broke up with him. 

L. FATHER: My advice was to face your problems Leo

LEO: I did. It wasn't working so we ended it.

L. FATHER: You're running away Leo

LEO: Dad, I'm getting some space. I need a break. 

L. FATHER: I hope you know what you're doing.


	12. 3-1=?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short scene

EXT. GIOVANA'S POOL

GIOVANA AND LEO ARE LYING NEXT TO THE POOL

GIOVANA: Things are majorly awkward at school

LEO: I'm sorry

GI: I feel bad for Gabriel. He just sits by himself. I've lost a friend now. 

LEO:You can still be friends with him. 

GI: How? We always came as a package. 

LEO: He can still hang out with you. I just won't be there. 

GI: So you can't even be friends now?

LEO: It's too soon. We still have feelings for each other. 

GI: So remind me why you're denying yourself?

LEO: He shouldn't have to choose between me or his father. 

GI: It's his dad who's making him. Not you. 

LEO: You're right. It's his dad's doing but I don't want him to choose me. I don't know what I'd do without my dad and I still have my mom. 

GI: And Gabriel gets no say?

LEO: Well at least he'll have nothing to regret. 

GI: What about you? I think you'll regret this.


	13. All My Bags Are Packed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets sent off with some words of advice

INT. LEO'S BEDROOM

LEO AND HIS MOTHER ARE STOOD NEXT TO HIS BED. THEY ARE PACKING BAGS 

LEO'S MOTHER: Do we have everything? 

LEO: I think so.

L. MOTHER: Well it's too late now if you've forgotten anything. It's time to get going.

L. MOTHER ZIPS UP THE BAGS 

L. MOTHER [calls out]: He's ready. Help me with the bags. 

LEO: I could take one. 

L. MOTHER: Down the stairs?

LEO: I have two hands mom. 

L. MOTHER: Leo, I'm letting you go on this thing

LEO [relenting]: Fine 

LEO'S FATHER APPEARS 

L. FATHER: Are you ready?

LEO: Yes. 

L. FATHER: Laura, can I have a minute alone with him?

LEO: Dad?

L. MOTHER: O.k

L. MOTHER TAKES A BAG AND LEAVES

L. FATHER: Leo, listen to me. You spend your time thinking about you and what you really want. There's no guilt in wanting Gabriel. 

LEO [protesting]: Dad

L. FATHER: Leo. Go away and think about it.


	14. Campsite Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds himself paired up with a roommate who shares some valuable advice that changes his viewpoint entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is in English it seemed strange for anyone to comment on Leo's English in America so I didn't mention it. Though what he says at camp will no longer be a translation, of course.

EXT. CAMPSITE

CAMPERS ARE BEING ASSIGNED ROOMMATES

LEO IS STANDING BESIDE AN OLDER BOY

LEO: So I guess we are going to share a room. I've never been to this camp before.

OLDER BOY: I'm John and you are?

LEO: Leonardo, Leo. 

JOHN: Lovely name. Where are you from?

LEO: São Paulo in Brazil and you?

JOHN: New York. My parents send me here every year.

LEO: I practically had to beg my parents to let me come here. You're so lucky.

JOHN: At least your parents care. Mine just ship me away to get rid of me. 

LEO: How old are you? 

JOHN: 18 already. This will probably be my last year here unless I sign up to be a counsellor. I'm thinking about going to university with my boyfriend.

LEO: Boyfriend?

JOHN: Yeah, oh, It's not a problem that I'm gay is it? I had to switch rooms last year because of it.

LEO: No, actually I'm gay too. I don't think I've ever said that out loud before.

JOHN: Just came out, did you?

LEO: Came out?

JOHN: Sorry, it's a phrase we use here. It means telling people your gay.

LEO: I don't think I've officially done that. My first relationship was with a guy. It just sort of happened naturally and people accepted it. Well some people.

JOHN: Sounds bad. 

LEO: His dad had, has a problem with me.

JOHN: You don't seem like a guy anyone would have problems with.

LEO: It's not my character. It's that I'm blind. 

JOHN: Really? Your blind?

LEO: John, this isn't funny.

JOHN: Why is it such a big deal? Does your, did your boyfriend care?

LEO: No

JOHN: Then what's the problem?

LEO: His father cared

JOHN: And are you fucking his father?

LEO: John! 

JOHN: Sorry but you're not. So what if his father likes you or not. Do you know how many in laws get on with their children's partners? Well a lot don't. 

LEO: I guess you're right.

JOHN: I'd say you needed this advice. Let me guess; your boyfriend can see.

LEO: Yes

JOHN: And that's why you feel so guilty about being with this guy of yours?

LEO: Yeah

JOHN: Well, you know my boyfriend can see too.

LEO: Is it difficult?

JOHN: Sometimes but then I remember that every relationship has it's ups and downs.

LEO: Actually my grandmother said something similar.

JOHN: Go on

LEO: She said, some days she loves my grandad more than others

JOHN: Sounds like a wise woman.

LEO: She is

JOHN: So are you going to give this guy another go?

LEO: I guess I'll try.

JOHN: You know they say sighted people make the best lovers for the blind?

LEO: Oh, go on John, why?

JOHN: Because they know we can't see so they want to make the experience the best possible. 

LEO: John!

INT. CABIN

LEO AND JOHN ARE IN THEIR BEDS

JOHN: God I miss my boyfriend so badly. 

LEO: Why don't you call him?

JOHN: It's not the same and you're here. 

LEO: Why should that matter?

JOHN: You did mean phone sex, didn't you?

LEO: What's that?

JOHN: Talking dirty on the phone.

LEO: Dirty? 

JOHN: You know, saying all the things you would do with them if they were here. 

LEO: No, I've never heard of that. 

JOHN: God, how old are you? 

LEO: I'm 16.

JOHN: Have you even had sex?

LEO: Just with Gabriel

JOHN: Is that the guy you talk about?

LEO: Yeah

JOHN: Was it good?

LEO: Amazing really.

JOHN: Just like I said. Attentive lovers. 

LEO: He's always attentive. 

JOHN: You dummy for letting him go. 

LEO: I hope he takes me back.

JOHN: It sounds like it'll take some work but It also sounds like you can do it.

LEO: Thanks John

JOHN: No worries. Good night.

LEO: Good night.


	15. Where's Gabriel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets back from America and is surprised by news of Gabriel.

INT. LEO'S BEDROOM

LEO IS SAT ON THE BED. HIS MOTHER IS HELPING HIM UNPACK.

L. MOTHER: So the camp was good then?

LEO: Yes. I met this guy called John and we got on really well.

L. MOTHER: Really? What about you and Gabriel?

LEO: Not like that mom. I could just really relate to John. We have quite similar stories. 

L. MOTHER: And what about Gabriel, Leo? I still remember that incident where you didn't want to see him. Your dad seems worried about you and Gabriel too. Have you two made up?

LEO: No but I plan to at school this week. 

L. MOTHER: I hope you do. I miss happy Leo and that upbeat song instead of all that classical. 

LEO: Belle and Sebastian.

EXT. IN THE STREET

LEO IS WALKING. GIOVANA WALKS OVER TO HIM.

GIOVANA: Hey Leo

LEO: Hey

GI: How was America?

LEO: Good. I met some new people. Had a rest. How was your break?

GI: The usual. Just me round the pool.

LEO: You didn't hang out with Gabriel?

GI: No, he's not here.

LEO: He's not? Where is he?

GI: You haven't spoken?

LEO: Not since the break up

GI: Does this sudden interest mean you've had a change of heart? 

LEO: I want to fix things, yes

GI: Well he's in Itipera. His brother offered him a place to stay. 

LEO: He didn't smooth things over with his father?

GI: I don't think he wanted to. His father wouldn't stop. He was really miserable at home. 

LEO: I'm going to call him. Can you get my phone? It's in my backpack.

GI TAKES THE PHONE FROM HIS BAG

GI: Here you go

LEO HITS THE FAMILIAR SPEED DIAL 

LEO LIFTS THE PHONE TO HIS EAR

LEO: It's ringing. No answer. I'll try again. No answer. Can I use your phone? Maybe he's ignoring my calls.

GI: If that's the case, he'll not answer me after. Sorry. 

LEO: There has to be another way. I could visit him but I don't know the address. 

GI: I suppose I could pretend I want to send him something. 

LEO: Thanks Gi.

GI: I'll send him a message. Keep it casual. 

LEO: Ok. My dad probably won't let me go until the weekend anyway. Thanks Gi.


	16. I can't come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo visits Gabriel

INT. A CAR

LEO AND HIS FATHER ARE IN THE CAR. HIS FATHER IS DRIVING 

L. FATHER: Alright, looks like we're almost there. How are you feeling?

LEO: Nervous

L. FATHER: You'll be fine.

LEO: I'm sorry if we've driven all this way and he just shuts the door in my face.

L. FATHER: You know what, don't even worry about me. I'll see you get inside and then I'll go find a coffee shop. 

LEO: Are you sure?

L. FATHER: Of course. I think it's just up here. 

THEY PULL UP IN FRONT OF A SINGLE STOREY HOUSE.

L. FATHER: This is the place. Do you want me to guide you to the door?

LEO: No I'll use my cane. Thanks dad.

LEO FEELS HIS WAY OUT OF THE CAR. HE PULLS HIS CANE OUT OF HIS POCKET AND RELEASES IT.

HE MAKES HIS WAY UP THE DRIVE AND KNOCKS ON THE DOOR.

THE DOOR OPENS. A TALL, CURLY HAIRED GUY ANSWERS.

LEO: Hi, I'm

BERNARDO: Leo, right?

LEO: How did you know?

BERNARDO: You're pretty famous by now

LEO: Gabriel's told you about me?

BERNARDO: And my father 

LEO: Oh

BERNARDO: Don't worry about him. He's not here. Come in.

STEPPING INSIDE 

LEO: Is Gabriel in?

BERNARDO: Sure. Do you want a drink?

LEO: No, I'm ok. I just came to see Gabriel.

BERNARDO: Very well. [raising his voice] Gabriel, you have a visitor?

GABRIEL: Who is it?

BERNARDO: Second door on the right Leo

LEO WALKS DOWN TO THE ROOM. THE DOOR IS OPEN. GABRIEL HAS HIS BACK TURNED, SORTING SOMETHING WITH HIS BAG. HE STANDS AND TURNS AROUND. HE LOOKS SURPRISED.

GABRIEL: Leo, what are you doing here?

LEO: I came to see you. 

GABRIEL: I can see that but why?

LEO: I wanted to see if it wasn't too late.

GABRIEL: You're not serious?

LEO: I got my dad to drive me here and Giovana got me your address.

GABRIEL: Giovana? 

LEO: Sorry, I miss you

GABRIEL: Maybe you should have thought about that when you said you didn't want me anymore. 

LEO: Gabriel, I've been in America the last couple of weeks thinking.

GABRIEL: And?

LEO: I was really stupid. Who cares if your father likes me, the important thing is if you like me. That's all that matters. You do still like me, don't you?

GABRIEL: Of course but it doesn't matter now. I've left home. My dad is impossible. Bernardo said it would happen.

LEO: What?

GABRIEL: Remember that day when you both asked me about my brother and I made out that he stayed here because we were different well, turns out we're not so different.

LEO: I thought you said he wasn't gay

GABRIEL: He's not. Actually his wife, Sofia, is perfect. Thing is my dad doesn't see the hardworking, talented person that she is; instead he sees a struggling painter not nearly good enough for his son and now he sees you and you'll never compare to this perfect future he has in his mind.

LEO: Are you going to come back to São Paulo? 

GABRIEL: I can't. Where will I live? How can I come back with you, carry on with you, with my dad like this. He can't even pretend to be nice and step aside to let me live my life. At least Bernardo was older when he met Sofia, they got their own place but I still have to go to school. I still need support.

LEO: Maybe you can stay with me?

GABRIEL: Live with you? This is the first conversation we've had in over a month.

LEO: I'm sorry. What about my grandmother? You could stay there. She likes you.

GABRIEL: I barely know her. Sorry Leo. 

LEO: So is that it then? 

GABRIEL: I miss you. I miss talking to you. I wish I could come back. Try again. Call me ok? 

LEO: Of course.


	17. Late Night Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet phone sex. Palpable longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wasn't hot now

INT. GABRIEL'S ROOM

IT'S DARK. GABRIEL IS LYING IN BED. HE HAS A PICTURE IN ONE HAND. HIS HAND MOVES QUICKLY UNDER HIS COVERS. HE MOANS.

HIS RINGING PHONE INTERRUPTS HIM.

HE REACHES FOR THE PHONE. HE CHECKS THE DISPLAY, TRIES TO CALM HIS BREATHING AND ANSWERS.

GABRIEL: Hello?

LEO: Gabriel?

GABRIEL: What's wrong? It's late?

LEO: I can't sleep.

GABRIEL: Me neither. 

LEO: What were you doing? You sound like you've been running.

GABRIEL LAUGHS AWKWARDLY 

GABRIEL: Oh god. You'll think of me as so sad. I've got a picture of you in one hand and I'm playing with myself. 

LEO: Which picture is it?

GABRIEL: You're shirtless. I think it's from the pool.

LEO: Do I look hot? 

GABRIEL: Definitely. I have to hang up. I want to finish. 

LEO: No, don't go

GABRIEL: I'm really hot Leo

LEO: That's good. Tell me what you're thinking. 

GABRIEL: I can't.

LEO: You can. I heard about this. It's called phone sex. We tell each other our fantasies and we come together.

GABRIEL: I wish you were here.

LEO: Me too. I'm taking my pants down. Touching myself. Focusing on your breathing.

GABRIEL: It feels good.

LEO: I can feel you pushing inside

GABRIEL: No. I want you in me. Buried in me. I'm moving over you. Up and down. Everything feels tight. I can feel myself growing tighter. I'm close. Your hand is on me. You're bringing me closer. I can't calm down. It's so hard. My breathing. 

LEO: Gabriel. I can't stop.

GABRIEL: I don't want you too. Don't. I'm coming.

LEO: Me too.

GABRIEL: Leo

LEO: Is this what you want? Me?

GABRIEL: Soon. Please.

LEO: You're very good at this. 

GABRIEL: Good night

LEO: Night love.


	18. The Best for Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's father helps Gabriel's see sense in a heart to heart.

INT. GABRIEL'S HOUSE 

LEO'S FATHER AND GABRIEL'S FATHER ARE IN THE HALLWAY 

LEO'S FATHER: Sorry to just come around here unannounced but I'm Leo's dad and he's missing Gabriel a lot

GABRIEL'S FATHER: Maybe it's for the best

L. FATHER: Sorry?

G. FATHER: They're young. They've lots of time.

L. FATHER: Since when were age and love connected? I don't want to step out of line but Leo and Gabriel seem to think that you have more of an issue with my Leo being blind.

G. FATHER: That is another of my concerns. 

L. FATHER: In my opinion, a completely misplaced concern. Leo is a strong individual. I can attest that he doesn't rely on Gabriel. 

G. FATHER: I just want Gabriel to have the best life possible. I want him to be successful.

L. FATHER: As do I for Leo. There's no reason they can't be successful together.

G. FATHER: I'm worried Gabriel will be too busy taking care of Leo

L. FATHER: Leo wouldn't allow that. His mom's always fussing over him and he can't stand it. He went to America by himself for the school holidays. He doesn't let being blind hold him back. 

G. FATHER: I had no idea 

L. FATHER: Wouldn't you rather have Gabriel back home than force them apart? I know I'd rather see Leo happy than force him to do as I wish. We'd love to keep him safe but he needs to live his life. We have to trust them to make their own decisions. 

G. FATHER: What do you propose?

L. FATHER: It's up to you but I know they really want to go to prom.


	19. Coming and Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming and Prom

INT. GABRIEL'S ROOM

GABRIEL, HIS FATHER AND HIS BROTHER ARE STOOD IN THE ROOM 

GABRIEL'S FATHER: It's so good to have you home.

GABRIEL: It's good to be home.

BERNARDO: Finally getting my house back.

GABRIEL: Don't pretend like you won't miss me

BERNARDO: I know someone who misses you

G. FATHER: It's prom tonight

BERNARDO: When are you picking him up? 

GABRIEL: 7

BERNARDO: I've arranged a limo.

GABRIEL: Wow thanks.

BERNARDO: Can we have a minute dad?

G. FATHER: This makes me nervous but I guess so. I have to learn to let go.

G. FATHER LEAVES

GABRIEL: What's going on?

BERNARDO: I have one more surprise

BERNARDO HANDS GABRIEL AN ENVELOPE 

GABRIEL OPENS IT. HE TAKES OUT A KEYCARD AND A CONDOM

GABRIEL: Well this is embarrassing 

BERNARDO: It's what big brothers do. Have a great night.

INT. PROM

GABRIEL AND LEO ARE FINISHING DRINKS

GABRIEL: Leo, it's getting late. Can we get going?

LEO: Sure. We should say goodbye to Gi.

GABRIEL: Ok. She's by the door. Let's walk over.

LEO TAKES GABRIEL'S ARM AND THEY WALK OVER TO GI

GABRIEL: She's here

LEO: Gi, we're going to go; will you be ok?

GI: Of course. Thanks for letting me know. See you at school on Monday?

LEO: Yes, definitely.

GABRIEL: Sorry, the limo's here

GI: Oooh limo. Very nice.

GABRIEL: My brother arranged it. 

GI: I'm so jealous. I won't keep you two. Good night

LEO: Night


	20. Muito Mais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Leo celebrate being back together

INT. LIMO

LEO AND GABRIEL ARE SAT INSIDE

LEO: So are you dropping me home first

GABRIEL: Actually I asked your dad if you could spend the night

LEO: At your house?

GABRIEL: And send my dad into renewed melt down

LEO: Then where?

GABRIEL: My brother gave us a prom gift

LEO: Is that even a thing?

GABRIEL: I don't know but we have a room at the Hilton.

LEO: Gabriel

GABRIEL: It's kind of tradition. Unless you want me to take you home. 

LEO: And let the room go to waste? 

GABRIEL: Great

INT. HOTEL ROOM

GABRIEL LEADS LEO INTO THE ROOM

GABRIEL GASPS

LEO: What is it?

GABRIEL: The room. My brother's been busy.

LEO: What's it like?

GABRIEL: There's chocolates, fruit, champagne and even rose petals on the bed

LEO: Sounds perfect 

GABRIEL: I can't decide what to do first 

LEO: Let's have a drink? 

GABRIEL: I'll pour a couple of glasses. Come, let's go sit on the bed. Everything is on the nightstand. 

GABRIEL LEADS LEO TO THE BED  
LEO SITS. GABRIEL POPS THE CORK. CHAMPAGNE FLOWS IN THE GLASSES. GABRIEL HANDS LEO A GLASS.

GABRIEL: Let's have our first toast. To second chances and tonight.

LEO: Second chances and tonight.

GABRIEL SITS NEXT TO LEO

GABRIEL: I want tonight to be perfect.

LEO: It is.

GABRIEL: Can I feed you? How about a strawberry?

LEO: Ok

GABRIEL: Open your mouth a little

GABRIEL BRINGS A STRAWBERRY TO LEO'S LIPS.

GABRIEL: Here it is. Bite.

LEO BITES IT

LEO: Nice. Tastes good. 

GABRIEL: There's some on your mouth

GABRIEL LEANS FORWARD AND KISSES LEO

GABRIEL: It is good

LEO MOANS SOFTLY 

GABRIEL: The things you do to me. That has to be the sexiest sound.

LEO BLUSHES 

GABRIEL: I can't believe you're blushing. The things you said to me the other week.

LEO: When?

GABRIEL: On the phone. I can't think of anything else.

LEO: Do you still want to?

GABRIEL: Give myself to you? Definitely.

LEO: I'm nervous 

GABRIEL: Don't be. Let me take your shirt off. Make you more comfortable.

LEO: Ok

GABRIEL SLOWLY OPENS EACH BUTTON AND SLIDES LEO'S SHIRT OFF

GABRIEL: How's that?

LEO: Much better

THEY GIGGLE NERVOUSLY 

GABRIEL DEFTLY REMOVES HIS OWN SHIRT

GABRIEL: Lie down. I'll take off your pants. 

LEO STILLS GABRIEL

LEO: Slow down. How about some music? 

GABRIEL: Sorry. I'm sorry I'm rushing. I've wanted this for so long.

LEO: And you can have it. I just want to take our time. No sense in rushing. 

GABRIEL: Right. Any requests? 

LEO: You pick. Something slow.

MUSIC STARTS PLAYING

LEO: What is this?

GABRIEL: I played it all the time

LEO: It's sad

GABRIEL: It's 'Lost Without You'

LEO: Come here

'I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
You might say a little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out'

LEO: Gabriel

'All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you'

LEO: I'm sorry

GABRIEL: It's ok. We're together. Kiss me.

THEY KISS PASSIONATELY 

GABRIEL: I'm tired of waiting

LEO: Ok, ok baby

GABRIEL WORKS ON LEO'S BELT, UNDOES THE ZIP AND PULLS LEO'S TROUSERS AND BRIEFS DOWN TOGETHER 

GABRIEL: Just as beautiful as I remember

LEO: Gabriel

GABRIEL: Blushing again Leo

GABRIEL BOWS HIS HEAD AND TAKES LEO IN HIS MOUTH

LEO: Gabriel, Gabriel, slow down

GABRIEL: Leo? 

LEO: I want to... Inside you.

GABRIEL: Yes

GABRIEL STANDS UP. HIS TROUSERS DROP TO THE FLOOR. HE BRINGS A CONDOM PACKET TO HIS MOUTH AND TEARS IT OPEN. HE CRAWLS UP THE BED AND STRADDLES LEO. HE GOES TO ROLL THE CONDOM DOWN LEO. LEO FLINCHES.

GABRIEL: Just the condom. Relax. Can you help me prepare? You remember what I did to you, right? Here's some lube. Spread it round your fingers. Let me guide you. I'm here. Push inside me. Stretch me.

LEO: Wow! 

GABRIEL MOANS

GABRIEL: Enough. Take them out. Come here. I'm going to lower myself. Ah! 

GABRIEL WINCES

LEO MOANS LOW IN HIS THROAT 

LEO [gasping]: Does it hurt? 

GABRIEL: It's ok. I'll try moving. 

THEY MOAN TOGETHER 

LEO: So good

GABRIEL: Uh-huh

LEO: Faster Gabriel. Almost there. That's it. 

LEO SHUDDERS AND GRIPS THE SHEETS. GABRIEL FOLLOWS, FALLING ON TOP OF LEO. LEO WRAPS HIS ARMS ROUND GABRIEL. THEIR BREATHING SLOWS.

LEO: How does it compare? 

GABRIEL: To what?

LEO: Your fantasies.

GABRIEL: Much better.

THEY GIGGLE. GABRIEL SLOWLY LIFTS OFF LEO. THEY CURL UP TOGETHER, CLASP HANDS AND DRIFT TO SLEEP.


End file.
